


The Summer of '69

by SouthKensingtonStn



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian loves both of them, Eventual Sex, First Kisses, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealosy, John is protective of his love, London 1970, M/M, Night Terrors, Past Life Regression, Roger is an angel as usual, Sleepwalking, nervous breakdown, teenage Rog and John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthKensingtonStn/pseuds/SouthKensingtonStn
Summary: Roger and John are young students and looking for a flat to share. Freddie has left a card at the student union building offering a room in the flat he shares with Brian.All goes well, the two younger men see the room and move in and start to discuss forming a band.Roger is outgoing and John is shy but he's very protective of his boyfriend and tries to keep the blond's more fragile side in check. But, it's really difficult sometimes and Roger has a mind of his own and can get into all sorts of trouble. Oh, and he's a sleepwalker. And he sees things that aren't there"Darlings! You're here at last!" The slightly older man ushered them inside and they followed him like two bewildered children. "Chez Mercury!" He spread his arms wide as they entered the quite spacious front room. There was another young man lounging on a chair with a guitar and both Roger and John stared at him. His hair was an abundance of brown curls over his forehead and shoulders and he barely looked up to acknowledge them but when he did he did a double take.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and John are young students and looking for a flat to share. Freddie has left a card at the student union building offering a room in the flat he shares with Brian.  
> All goes well, the two younger men see the room and move in and start to discuss forming a band. 
> 
> Roger is outgoing and John is shy but he's very protective of his boyfriend and tries to keep the blond more fragile side in check. But, it's really difficult sometimes and Roger has a mind of his own and can get into all sorts of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new fic. Honestly, it just wrote itself. Or rather, John wrote it this time.

John waited outside for it seemed like forever. He looked at his watch every thirty seconds. He was starting to get worried but told himself to calm down. All kinds of things could have made him late. He could have missed the bus or got talking to friends and forgot the time. Just calm down. He's okay. He wondered if he should light another cigarette. 

I bet if I light one he'll turn up but then if I light one and he doesn't turn up? Oh, Rog. For fucks sake, come on. 

John pushed back the brown wavy hair that he was trying to grow out and tried to think about something else besides his boyfriend being late and that he was really hungry. But those two things overrode anything else.

"Deaks! Boo!" Roger appeared from behind him which made him jump and he was going to say something sarcastic but he just couldn't. He was so happy to see Roger he could have hugged him. But not here. Out in public. No way.

"Where were you, Rog? I was getting worried." John stood up and wiped the dust off the back of his jeans from the stone wall. 

"I'm sorry." Roger could go from high to low so fast and the thought that he'd made John worry made him sad. John turned and saw the look and waylaid it with practice.

"Hey, lets grab a sandwich at the shop over there and you can tell me what's been going on." John nodded at the small sandwich shop and Roger readily agreed.

"Good idea, Deaks. I think I found us a place." Roger looked over his shoulder and smiled and John thought there was nothing more beautiful in the whole of London than Roger's smile.

They sat with their sandwiches and bottles of orange juice under a tree in the park. Roger was under strict instructions not to drink anything too sweet so he compromised with orange juice. John couldn't cope with a Roger on a sugar high and the following crash. 

"So, you found us a place? Really?" John bit into his sandwich. Since coming to London and college two months ago they had been staying at John's aunt's house. She was nice and she fed them well but they couldn't play their records loud and once they had almost been caught making out. Almost. It had been close and Roger had been a mess for a couple of days. 

"Yeah, there was a card in the student union building." Roger nodded and didn't finish the thought. He did that sometimes. As if the other person got the rest of it.

"And?" John nudged him gently.

"Oh, and we can share. It costs a bit more than the dorm but divided between two of us it's okay." He waited for the brunettes response.

"Are you sure about the sharing? Who has the flat?" John didn't want to get into an embarrassing situation.

"Well, let's say he's pretty flamboyant and you know?" Roger waved his hands in the air and sighed. 

"Flamboyant as in...?" John put his head to one side. He looked around quickly and as no one was looking their way he brushed back a lock of blond hair that had attached itself to the blond boys cheek. 

"Yeah, as in." Roger smiled at John's gesture and play batted his eyelashes at him.

"Okay, should we go see it first? Check this bloke out?" John was always cautious to new things. Especially things that Roger got excited about. He wished he'd not got talked into getting him the orange juice. 

"Yeah, but I'll do the talking, Deaks. You'll go all shy on me and blow it." Roger smirked. Sometimes the blond could say something that on the face of it seemed unkind but he was usually right. John was shy. Not with him or people he knew well.

"Okay, you talk. But I will elbow you if I think you need to back up a bit. Deal?'

"Deal." Roger nodded and shook back his hair before biting into his sandwich. "Ouch." He put his hand over his mouth. "Bit my tongue." He mumbled over a mouthful of ham sandwich.

The two young men finally found the building they were looking for and stood in front of it for a few minutes trying to decide which flat it might be. They were both feeling too shy to go in but Roger could always summon some bravery from somewhere. He was two years older than John and even thought the younger man was more responsible Roger felt he had to contribute to the relationship and balance it out.

"Well, here goes." Roger opened the door of the building and they climbed the three flights of stairs to the third floor. "302." Roger and John looked at each other and the younger man knocked. They both stood back and waited.

"Try again." Roger whispered. John knocked again and suddenly the door flew open as if the person on the other side was just waiting for the second knock. 

"Darlings! You're here at last!" The slightly older man ushered them inside and they followed him like two bewildered children. "Chez Mercury!" He spread his arms wide as they entered the quite spacious front room. There was another young man lounging on a chair with a guitar and both Roger and John stared at him. His hair was an abundance of brown curls over his forehead and shoulders and he barely looked up to acknowledge them but when he did he did a double take. 

"Are you two brothers?" He asked in a soft melodic voice. 

"No, just friends." Roger looked at John. 'We went to school together." He added.

"Oh, that explains it, then." The curly haired man smiled and went back to his guitar. 

"So, I'm Fred as this is Brian." Freddie introduced himself.

"Roger and this is John." Roger said politely and the guitarist looked up again and smiled at them. 

"Really, not related?" He asked again but Roger was pretty sure he was just teasing them.

"No. Deaks?" He asked the brunette who went pink and shook his head.

"Deaks?" Brian put his head to one side and looked at the brunette. 

"Deaky or Deaks. John Deacon." Roger explained for the how many times he had over the last few years because John wouldn't. 

"Well, come along and I'll show you the room. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed because I really can't move the thing." Freddie was talking as they followed him. He had toned down his initial flamboyancy as they were getting down to business now and he didn't want to scare the two boys from the country off.

"No, we don't mind." Roger said quickly and John nudged him. Better not sound to excited about sharing a double bed.

The room was small but enough room for a desk, bed and two night tables. There were bright covers on the bed and plenty of light. A big window overlooking a garden. Roger went to the closet and saw there was enough space for his clothes and a bit more for John's who didn't have nearly as many clothes. 

"I'll leave you both to think about it. Roger, I told you the rent before?" Fred asked at the door and Roger nodded.

"What do you think, Deaky?" Roger whispered and slid his arms around John's waist. The brunette knew this meant Roger wanted it and he may as well go along. They both turned and looked at the bed and grinned at one another.

"Okay." John nodded and they went back into the living room.

Fred had poured out four glasses of wine and waved them over to the couch. John couldn't keep his eyes off Brian's guitar and the guitarist sensing his interest asked. "You play?"

"Bass." John nodded and looked at Roger. "Roger plays the drums."

"My goodness! We have a band." Freddie laughed. 

"And he can sing." John nodded. He was very proud of Roger and his talents. 

"Better yet." The older man raised his eyebrows and looked at Brian. "Who would have thought?" He chuckled. 

"We'd like to take the room if that's still okay." Roger was feeling very grownup but it was because John was with him. The younger man made him feel braver. John never quite understood that but it was true. 

"Of course it is." Freddie clinked their glasses and the conversation moved to music and college. Brian told him he was studying for his PHD at Imperial and they were impressed. Roger was doing Biology and John electrical engineering.

"I went to the London School of Design." Freddie offered. "For all that got me except for a brilliant sense of style.

For some reason John giggled at this. Wine always went to his head. He blushed, hoping he hadn't been rude and after a few seconds silence everyone, including him, laughed.

Later that night after they had turned off the lights and waited till they heard John's aunt close her door, Roger got into John's bed and they snuggled close.

"What do you think, Deaky?' John knew Roger was asking about the flat.

"It's good. I like it." He said simply and pulled his head back to look into the blond boy's eyes. He kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up over their shoulders. Roger closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

John lay awake thinking about what they would need to do. Notify their parents they were moving, pack. Clean this room. He knew he'd be doing most of it but it was worth it just to be with Roger. They'd met just a couple of years ago and it was as if lightening had struck for both of them. No one, not their friends or family had ever found out. They had been very careful because they wanted to be together when they eventually moved to London. All their plans were coming together. He just had to make sure Roger didn't go off the deep end but he could manage that. The music stuff was good. Roger and he would be happy, for sure. 

John had promised Roger's parents he'd keep an eye on him. They had no idea how close they were and that their instructions were something he'd taken on a long time ago. No, it would be alright. You could be what you wanted in London but Roger had ambitions that were bigger than Truro and probably bigger than his own mind could take in. 

John closed his eyes and listened to Roger's light breathing till he fell asleep. 

"Don't you think they're a bid odd, those two?" Brian said after the two younger men had left. 

"In what way?" Freddie frowned at him. 

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't mean in a bad way. Maybe, they just seem to understand each other so well. Like they grew up together." 

"Maybe, they did. I think they're sweet. Are you worried about them moving in?" 

"No, not at all. " Brian smiled and shook his head. But there was definitely something about the blond one that he couldn't out his finger on.

Roger bounced a couple of times on the bed. "So cool having a bed we can share." He sighed and looked under lowered lashes at his boyfriend who had put his finger to his lips. They didn't know how accepting the two other flat mates would be and he didn't want to push it.

"Okay, Deaks." Roger sat up and nodded. He knew when John had that look in his eye that he had to pay attention. He tapped his knees and blew out his cheeks and then got up to help with the unpacking. 

"Deaky?" Roger hung up a few shirts then turned to look at his friend. John immediately put down the clothes in his arms and wrapped his arms around the blond. 

"Everything will be okay, Rog. This is good for us. You did a good thing getting this place. Really." His boyfriend needed reassurance and John was there to give it to him. He knew he always would be. It was his special job. 

"I did, yeah." Roger sighed and went back to hanging up his clothes. They both had exams the next day and had to get the books out as soon as they finished settling in. They could smell something spicy cooking and smiled at each other. John's aunt fed them but it was pretty bland. There was nothing bland about Freddie or the flat.

In the middle of the night John woke up and for a moment though Roger wasn't with him. He felt a sense of panic. He hadn't told Freddie and Brian about Roger's sleepwalking. He wanted to move in first.

"Rog?" He whispered in the darkness. He felt a movement in the bed. They weren't use to a large bed and the blond was only a few inches away. 

"Mmm?" The sleepy response.

"No worries, Rog. Just lost you." John chuckled and lay back down. "We're okay, mate."

"We're okay, Deaky." Roger repeated in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back story to how Roger and John met at school and how their relationship grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Trying to explain the dynamics between the two.
> 
> More angst next chapter and a little delve into what did happen to Roger in London

John had met Roger when he had been sent to the same school as him in Cornwall. It was John's sixth school as his family moved around a lot due to his father's job, so he was use to being the new boy. It didn't help that he was shy but he seemed to manage the first days and always made at least one friend.

Roger was nearly two years older than John and much more outgoing and popular. He was good at everything he did and even sang in the school choir. That was when John really noticed him. It had been the first Monday morning assembly and John was sitting with the new students in the front row. He was already bored with what was going on. The welcoming address and the new boys having to stand up and introduce themselves. It was torture for someone like John Deacon but he got up and blushing said his name and sat down again. That's when he caught Roger's eye. The choir was quite close to where he was sitting and the first thing he noticed were the deep blue eyes and the smirk.

At first John thought the blond boy was laughing at him but realised later that was impossible because the chorister had very bad eye sight if he wasn't wearing his glasses. But John had never seen anyone as beautiful as the blond boy in his life. Because he had gone to all boy schools his entire life it wasn't unheard of for boys to develop slight crushes on each other but this was different. His heart was pounding in his 15 year olds chest like a hammer.

"Hey, wait up!" John was halfway home one afternoon about two weeks after he had joined the school when he turned to see the blond boy waving at him and walking quickly towards him.

"Hi. Whew, you're a quick walker." The boy pretended he was winded catching him up. "I'm Roger." He stuck out his hand and John took it. It was like an electric shock and he swallowed and took a deep breath to pull himself together.

"John. John Deacon." The brunette nodded. "You live on this street, too?" He asked politely as they walked along together.

"Yeah, just across the street from you, actually." Roger nodded towards a large house at the end of the street. "My parent thought we needed a bigger house though I don't quite get it but there you go. Patents." He shrugged as if the concept was a new one and John chuckled in sympathy.

"Same as mine. Always want to look good in front of the the neighbours. Like, who cares?"

"Hey, we have something in common, already. Parents!" He smirked and heaved his book bag to the other shoulder. "Look, I know you are a couple fo years below me, and it's not really done maligning pals with the lower forms but if you ever want to get together to play scrabble or kick a ball around, don't hesitate, yeah?" Roger crossed the street and waved at him before John could answer. "Hey, John! I've got the new Jimi Hendrix album if you want to come over on the weekend!" 

"Nice day, dear?" John's mother gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she put her gloves on, ready to go shopping.

"Mmm. Quite nice." He said almost dreamily and she smiled. He must be settling into the new school already. It was a good sign that he was settling in.

Thats how their friendship started. They didn't hang out much at school because of the age difference and Roger was Head Boy by then and was far too busy 'being bossy' as he called it. "Sucks really but the headmaster and my dad are friends, so there you go." 

They were sitting in Roger's bedroom which was a bit messy compared to John's but that was probably because he had more trendy clothes and records. John couldn't help himself tidying up when he went over but Roger didn't' take offence. Nothing really bothered Roger and John tried to copy that off hand way of his older friend's and after awhile he caught on that it was just something you needed to practice till you did it naturally. Problem was he could do it around Roger but not so much any other place.

John had brought over his guitar that afternoon and was showing Roger how to play it. He found out a year or so later that the blond already knew how to play the guitar but knew it was good for John's confidence to be able to show the more accomplished student something new. Roger would look up every so often as John helped him with the chords and smile at the younger boy.

They got onto the subject of girls when John complained about the small gap between his teeth.

"I bet the girls think it's cute." Roger chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes. Yeah." John blushed admitting it.

"I hate this cowlick." Roger lifted his hair above his forehead. "Girls say "Oh, Roggie, it's so cute." He said in a sing song voice and they both started complaining about what girls thought was 'so cute' and they hated. 

"I bet you have lots of girlfriends." John frowned at the other boy. He's seen Roger in town sometimes with a girl or two in the afternoons.

"Sometimes. You?" Roger put his head to one side and stretched out his legs. John had merely nodded and wanted to move the subject onto something else.

"Have you ever, you know. Done it?" Roger was curious and John shook his head.

"I have." Roger smirked and changed the subject. 

Now John wanted to ask him more but Roger's mother was calling them for tea so they went downstairs. The subject could keep for another day.

They spend pretty much the entire summer together that year and explored all the caves and coves that they could reach on their bikes and sometimes they took an old tent and their sleeping bags and enough food to last at least a day and camped out. It was one of the warmer summers on record which was good because of Roger's hates was being cold. He always looked as if he'd just lost his best friend when he was in a cold wind and John would bring along an extra hoodie just in case. He's already started watching out for Roger.

That fall Roger was supposed to leave for London and university. John was trying hard not to think about and they had promised to write to one another and the older boy would come down on weekends if he could. 

That was the summer they decided to grow their hair out and feel more adult than before. John had figured if he applied himself he could join Roger at university and they planned on sharing a dorm and really getting to know London. Roger would have a head start and John tried to imagine his friend going to pubs and hanging out in the big city. It made him sad to think of not seeing his every day.

The two boys had become closer than brothers and though neither had said anything they were pretty sure they had feelings for one another that they were keeping on hold till they met up in London. But one evening when they were camping and sharing a bottle of wine it came out. 

Roger had been laying a fire in the opening of a cave they frequented and John was unpacking the knapsack of sandwiches and the bottle of wine that he had taken from his dads supply in the cellar. He pulled out two plastic cups and filled them.

"Hows the fire coming along?" John sat on a flat rock and handed Roger a cup.

"Thanks. Good." Roger was prodding the dry sticks they had brought and finally got it going and he sat back next to John on the rock. 

"Light fingered, Deaky.' He chuckled, meaning the wine and the brunette nodded and smiled. Just then a spark from the fire landed on Roger's hand and he yelped, blowing it off his skin. John immediately grabbed a bottle of water from the knapsack and poured some over the burnt skin, holding the blonds hand in his. 

"I've got some first aid stuff here." John said softly, realising he was holding Roger's hand in his. He turned away, blushing but came back with a small tube of antiseptic and a bandage. 

"Give me your hand, Rog." He smiled at the other boy who was looking at him oddly. "Do you want to do it yourself?" John asked thinking Roger might not like this attention he was giving him but the blond boy shook his head no.

John carefully dried the other boys skin and squeezed some first aid ointment on the burn, still holding Roger's fingers in his. 

It was as if everything stood still. They both thought they could hear their own hearts beating. John had looked up at the blue eyes and waited a couple of seconds before leaning forward to kiss the soft lips. Roger closed his eyes and opened them again and John just went back to his first aid.

"I guess we should talk about this." Roger finally said and John nodded. But he felt more sure of himself since the kiss. Roger had liked it. He had liked it. It was okay.

But they didn't talk so much as just sit much closer in front of the fire on top of their sleeping bags. They held hands. John had only held hands with girls a couple of times so this was different and felt right. They sipped their wine and munched their sandwiches and just felt happy in one another's company.

"I liked it." Roger finally said softly and looked almost shyly at the younger boy.

"Yeah?" John blushed and stared at the half sandwich in his hand, not sure what to do next. He didn't have the experience with girls to go on. But Roger was taking the sandwich out of his hand and gently pulling him down onto the sleeping bag. They lay looking at each other for a long while. John was holding Roger's injured hand gently in his. 

Roger made the move with the next kiss and it was longer and sweeter than the first and after they just smiled at one another and knew.

John had tried to keep busy with school work so that he could get his A levels at the end of the year. Roger had gone up to London and he'd already had a couple of letters from him but he really missed his friend. They had become so close in the last couple of weeks since that first kiss. They'd never gone further than making out and only when they were sure of no none seeing them which meant only at the cave. It was a special place, away from any tourists and anyone. They had made it their own and vowed that if they had to find each other that this would be their starting point.

The last night before Roger had left they has spread out one of the sleeping bags as a mattress and the other as a quilt on top of them. Roger had made it understood that until John and he were in London and John was old enough to be considered an adult they couldn't do anything more than making out. John wished they could but understood Roger was older and could get in trouble.

"It's so long. Nearly a year." John had complained and nuzzled the blonds neck, breathing in the scent of his skin and the feel of the longer blond hair against his cheek.

"It'll be worth it." Roger had kissed him slowly, his tongue pushing gently between his lips and John had to agree it would be worth it.

John had heard his mother talking to someone on the phone and looked up at her son as he came down the stairs.

"Of course, Winnie. I will let him know. I'm so sorry to hear it didn't work out." His mother put the phone down gently.

"What's up, mom?" John asked.

"Roger is coming back to Truro, dear. It seems Univerisity was a bit too much for him." She had to choose her words but all John could think about was that his love was coming back and he would see him soon. 

"That's great." He smiled and wondered why his mother looked so unsure. It had turned out that Roger had had a nervous breakdown. London and University and all the experiences had overtaken him and when John saw him again there had been a change that seemed almost impossible to imagine a couple of months ago.

"Roger's mother said you can meet him at the cave." She was a little unsure now of whether to encourage the friendship but she had always liked Roger and his polite manners and sense of humour. "I'll pack you some sandwiches, dear." 

"Thanks, Mom." John ran upstairs to grab a few things in his duffle bag and put the pack of sandwiches carefully on top before he left the house. His heart was beating so quickly with excitement at seeing his friend that he had to stop to catch his breath after he had carefully put his bike a against a tree and walked down the narrow path to the cave.

"Rog? Are you there?" He called out and heard an answering voice.

"Hey, found you." John dropped his bag and sat down on the flat stone and looked at the blond. He seemed different somehow but he didn't know how much till later. 

It seemed natural to wrap his arms around him and it was the right thing to do. Roger lay his head on his shoulder and held on to the younger boy as if his life depended on it. That was the summer that John knew how much his friend needed him and how much he liked being needed. 

So, Roger went to a local college in a town further away and John studied like mad with Roger's help to achieve his A levels so that they could go to London together and share all their experiences this time. Both sets of parents agreed it was a good idea and it was arranged when the time came that they could stay at John's aunts till they found their feet. The boys had wanted to go to the dorm but John understood they were worried about Roger and wanted to make sure another adult was keeping an eye out for any problems.

Now, here they were, sharing a room, a bed and maybe even joining a rock band. John snuggled up closer to Roger under the covers and kissed him. Early mornings were his favourite time with him. The other boy was warm and sleepy and very affectionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments very welcome and will be answered :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks t Brian and Fred about Roger's sleepwalking and also tell them about why his friend had to leave London after two months at university the year before.

Brian had had a dream about Roger. Not John and Roger. Just Roger. There was something about the younger man from Cornwall that fired his imagination. He wondered what the story was between why Roger had delayed University till John had graduated from school and they could go together. He suspected they were lovers behind closed doors. That didn't bother him though he wished he could be with them, too.

John knew he had to discuss Roger's sleepwalking with Brian and Fred before they found out themselves one night. He wasn't sure how to bring up the subject because he and Roger were always together and he would never want to embarrass him. But one morning the first week they were there Roger had said he was going to the post office to get stamps and John asked him to pick up extra. They were going to write home that weekend and everyone had to get a letter in their families. No joint, one letter fits all would do.

Brian had just joined Fred to discuss the shopping list and how much could they afford when John asked if he could talk to them before Roger got back.

"Of course." Fred waved him to a chair and Brian wondered what the brunette was going to say. Did they want to move out, already?

"I wanted yo tell you that sometimes Roger sleep walks." He started. "Just in case you saw him or it freaked you out or whatever." John sighed. He wasn't good at this. He hated talking about Roger when he wasn't there but this had to be done.

"No problem, John. Right. Bri?" Fred looked over at Brian who shook his head that it wasn't an issue.

"Thats okay John, but does he go outside? Should we double lock the door for safety?' Brian was concerned.

"Oh, no. He usually just walks around a bit. That's why we like sharing. I notice if he's gone and can take him back to bed. He doesn't know when he's doing it."

John blushed about the 'taking him back to bed' bit but Brian and Fred just nodded. 

"John, can I ask you something about Roger? I mean I don't mean to pry." The taller man said softly.

"Yes, you do." Freddie chuckled and John looked from one to the other. 

"About?" John stalled for time. How much did he tell? All of it? They were all living together and he did feel he could trust him.

"How did you two meet and with the age difference, why are you both starting at Uni?" Brian felt rather than saw Fred give him a look as if to say it's none of our business.

John wondered how long it would before his boyfriend got back. Finally he decided to tell his two flat mates as much as he could, leaving out the relationship he had with Roger. He told them about how they had met and gone to the same school. How they had hung out together in the holidays. He only mentioned the cave in passing. Then it came to why Roger had come back last year from Uni and gone to a local college for a year till he could catch up to him.

"But what happened in London?' Brian ignored Fred kicking him under the table. 

John was afraid Roger would come back and hear them talking so he was quick. 'When Rog was here a couple of months he went to a party with a group of friends but he didn't know it was an LSD party and someone put a tab in his drink." John took a deep breath. He felt tears starting because he'd never told anyone about what had happened. Only Roger's parents knew the whole story.

"He can't take any sort of chemical at all. It fucks with his brain and he ended up in the hospital." He didn't say the mental ward. "He couldn't talk or make sense and then when he was getting better he just wanted to come back to Truro. We decided to come back together." John nodded and smiled because the outcome had been better for him but only at Roger's expense.

"That's horrible. Fucking asshole that did that to him." Brian was angry at the person he didn't know but would beat the crap out of if he did.

Fred was much more sensitive. He put a gentle hand on top of John's. "You're a good friend. John." He said softly.

"He helped me through the last two years of Prep school. He was different then. But he's good now." He added. He wanted to say he loved him and would never love anyone else as much but he kept that to himself. He had a feeling Freddie understood.

"You're not even eighteen yet and you've got the responsibility for both of you?' Brian was amazed.

John was worried he had given the wrong impression about Roger and he hurried to set it straight. "Rog does better than me in just about everything. Exams, making friends, knowing how London works. I'm kind of shy and get behind in stuff." He shrugged and the other two nodded that they understood.

"We kind of compliment one another, I guess. Is that the fight word?" He looked at them both.

"Exactly the right word." Freddie assured him. They could hear the flat for open. "Which makes me think we have a big birthday party to plan, yeah?"

Roger popped his head around the kitchen door. 'Party?" He grinned and handed John a small booklet of stamps.

"Yeah, John's eighteenth is coming up. Do you have any friends you'd like to invite over? Me and Bri are good at arranging parties at the last minute, aren't we?" 

Brian nodded but knew Freddie was exaggerating slightly. 

"Hey, that would be great Deaky." The blond pulled out a chair next to Brian and smiled the Roger smile at him. 

"No, it's okay." John shook his head. he didn't like ti be the centre of attention. It was okay for Roger. He was more outgoing but then he didn't want to disappoint his friend.

"Just a small one then?" Roger raised his eyebrows and John nodded. 

Later in their room. "Looking forward to Friday, Deaky." Roger wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist and kissed him. They were waiting till John turned 18 before they would really have sex and it was only a couple of days away. John blushed and squeezed his eyes shut. He was scared and excited and a whole bunch of other feelings. 

Roger pulled his head back. 'Are you scared?" He asked gently.

"A bit. You?" It would be Roger's first time, too. 

"Yeah." The blue eyes looked into his. Sometimes, Roger was like his old self. More self assured and something else. He seemed to know what John was thinking because he added. "I'll be the girl, Deaky." He kissed him playfully on the nose.

"Really?" John hadn't been sure about how this would happen. "I don't want to hurt you." He touched the side of the blonds face.

"You won't, you're too sweet." Roger closed his eyes and lay his head on the brunette's shoulder. "I wish it was today, actually." He said softly and John felt an almost unbearable love for him. 

When there were in bed that night John told Roger that he had told Brian and Fred about his sleepwalking. Roger was silent for a moment, thinking about that.

"Were they okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, no problems." The younger boy assured him. He stroked back the blonds hair.

"Did you tell them about...you know?" Roger asked quietly but John shook his head.

"I didn't say anything about that Rog. They don't need to know." John knew Roger meant about what he could see when he was sleep walking. The person outside that made him go to the window. It was their secret. 

John didn't say anything about telling their flat mates about what had caused Roger to leave University last year. He had never kept secrets from his boyfriend and didn't want to start but perhaps this was something that they needed to know. John didn't want them to think that there was something wrong with Roger. 

"Did you get your Math results yesterday?"Roger asked and yawned. 

"Oh, yeah. 95%." John grinned. "Thanks to my tutor, Roger Taylor." He slid his hand down the back of the blonds pyjama bottoms and pulled him closer. "You smell good." He murmured, nuzzling the other boy's neck.

"You flirting with your tutor" Roger's voice was raspy. He loved just before they fell asleep, when they could talk about what had happened during the day and kiss and make out. 

"Yeah, I am. Problem with that?" John pulled his head back and looked into the blue eyes lovingly. He felt older than his nearly 18 years sometimes. But he'd decided that being with Roger was way better than being without him. Those two months the older boy had been in London had been torture for him. He hated that what had brought him back had been such a horrible thing to happen but sometimes things turned out alright in the end. He hoped so.

"No, no problem." Roger smirked and slid his hand under John's tee shirt. 

"Deaky, wake up." Roger was sitting back on his heels on the bed. It was nearly midnight. 

"What's wrong?" John tired to focus his eyes. "Rog, what is it?" He put his hand on the other boys's thigh.

"There's someone outside. I saw them." Roger nodded towards the window. He hadn't been sleep walking. He was trying to be patient with John who was having trouble waking up. 

"Okay." John sat up and looked towards the window. Roger must have pulled the curtains back. John slid out of bed and tried to focus his eyes to the dark outside. He saw a figure move from the shadows and back again but couldn't make out what or who it was. 

"Make sure the door is locked." Roger said but got up to check the flat door himself while John fastened the window shut. There was n way anyone could climb in, there was nothing to get a foot hold on.

"Okay?" John got back into bed. Roger was shivering from the cold room. "What do you think it was, Rog?" He always took his friend seriously mainly because he knew he never lied and he had seen something himself, this time.

"Don't know." Roger yawned. Now, he was safely in bed behind locked door and with John's arms around him he could go back to sleep.

It was John who lay awake, wondering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rog and John should have their special night next chapter. Steady my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Love to get comments!


End file.
